Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a circuit substrate, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a separable circuit substrate.
Description of Related Art
Generally, the circuit structures of a multi-layer circuit substrate are formed by the method such as a laminated process or a build up process, and thus the multi-layer circuit substrate has high circuit layout density and reduced line pitches. In the laminated process, a plurality of circuit layers is respectively formed on a plurality of insulating layers, and then the formed circuit substrate and the glass fiber resin film using for bonding two objects are aligned and laminated to form a multi layer circuit substrate.
When the multi-layer circuit substrate is formed by the laminated process, only even circuit layers can be formed, such as four layers, six layers, or more than six layers. If the multi-layer circuit substrate is formed by the build up process, the circuit structures having odd or even circuit layers can be formed based on the requirement. However, the build up process is unfavorable in mass production owing to the requirements of high position accuracy and long time consumption so that the cost is increased. If the circuit substrate is formed by performing the laminated process in a single side, the single-sided circuit layer and the single-sided insulating layer are easily warped after the laminated process so that the reliability thereof is reduced. Accordingly, the aspect of the invention lies in how to shorten the time consumption of the manufacture of the multi-layer circuit substrate and enhance the reliability of the circuit substrate.